Four Founders Forever Together
by Misty7books
Summary: When he was five, Harry was saved by a boy called Conner against some bullies, including his cousin. After introducing themselves, they agree to run away to an orphanage in London together, forever changing the future of the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. HP/OMC OMC/HP
1. Stupid Bullies

_**Chapter 1:**_ _ **(1644 words)**_

It was after school on Harry's first day at primary school, and he was shivering in his worn out little trainers that the Dursleys had lent to him, not wanting to spend well-earned money on a freak. It was his fifth birthday last July, and now, in September, he was hiding behind a tree so that he could hide from Dudley's vicious gang.

The primary school was by the forest behind the park near the Dursleys' house – he would never call that place a home, not with the bruises and marks from lashings decorating his back like a human Christmas tree. The day had just ended, and he was walking back to the Dursleys as slowly as possible to have at least _some_ time to himself. His breaths were shaky at best, and he tried to stand on his feet without losing balance, he was shivering so much.

And then, his 'mask' appeared on his face.

That was what he called it when he buries his emotions deep inside of him, so that he wears an emotionless face – it always freaks out Dudley and his gang. Still, he _was_ a freak so perhaps that was why…

Not hearing anything nearby, Harry left the sanctuary the large oak tree provided and ran as fast as he could to the Dursleys' house, actually quite quickly from experience with running away from Dudley for as long as he could remember.

Suddenly, he was shoved to the floor, and he heard something snap in his chest. "Look, Dudley! We caught the freak!" one of Dudley's gang members grinned maliciously.

"Good!" Dudley smirked at his little malnourished cousin. The freak had his freaky face on again, but he wasn't afraid… not _that_ much. And anyway, he'll ignore, cause he's brave and smart and strong, just like his mum and dad tell him whenever they can. And if they take that much time out of their day to tell him that, it _must_ mean that it's true, right?

Just as Dudley was about to punch him right in the chest, Harry heard a shout from behind him. He felt like he was about to pass out, but somehow, he was holding on to his consciousness. He felt rather than heard a boy of his age stand behind him. The boy called out, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Some of Dudley's gang members snorted, and Dudley smirked, "What're you going to do about it?"

The boy shook with fury and, in the course of a moment or two, Dudley and his gang were running away in fear of a flash of fire in the centre of their group which inexplicably appeared, and disappeared soon after. Harry grinned, happy to see his cousin run away with such fright. His grin soon faulted as he realised what had happened, but it soon came back stronger than ever: this person was a freak just like him!

The boy walked from behind him to standing in front of Harry, and he reached out a hand, which Harry hesitatingly took. It was painful getting up with a broken rib, but he felt his freakishness in his blood and it was like it was fixing the bone for him, because he wished for it that much. Would this freakishness do other things? Things other than just fixing broken bones? Choosing to ignore his sudden revelation, Harry took a look at his saviour. He had brown wavy hair, which ended at the lower part of his neck. His eyes were a dark blue, and his skin tone was pale. He was taller than Harry, but then again, everyone's taller than the little ebony-haired boy. Harry's mystery saviour gave Harry a small smile and held out his hand, "Connor."

"Oh, uh," Harry stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, but, uh, I don- I don't actually kn-know my, uh, my name." He wished he could say something better than just informing this boy that he didn't even know his own name, and with a stupid stutter!

The boy looked concerned for a second, before hiding it behind a mask of anger, though Harry still saw it. "Well, ask your family."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "They're not my family. We might be related by blood, but I… uh, I don't r-really like them m-much." His stuttering came back near the end, after realising how he was in public, although no one was around. He knew better than most that secrets are meant to be kept hidden, and he just blurted out his opinion towards his 'family' to this boy. A stranger! Although, he at least had the heart to help him. "But, I'll ask, ask th-them anyway." He gave Connor a tentative smile, and the brunet smiled back happily, though a glint of fury stayed in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, I know how you feel, my family's not exactly the best," Connor winced and rubbed his arm, "they're not supportive of my… well, whatever that was," Connor's eyes suddenly widened, and he raised his arms in a gesture of 'surrender', "Y-you're okay with all of that, right? I don't even know what it _is_ , I just know that I can do it."

Harry grinned at Connor, who seemed shocked that the little shy boy would display such a strong emotion, "I can do it, it too!"

Connor stood still, eyes widening, "Really?" Harry nodded, now embarrassed, but Connor merely grinned and held his hand. "Show me where you live to get your stuff, and we can go and run away to an orphanage or something like that."

"R-really? Wh-why would, uh, would you w-want to, to go a-and run away with, uh, with, with _me_?" Harry stuttered, a deep and embarrassed blush covering his skinny face, and Connor grinned once more.

"Because, little Agni, you and I are exactly the same: a horrid family, and superpowers that everyone else hates," Connor grinned at him, and Harry smiled sheepishly back, though he raised a curious eyebrow at the nickname.

"A-Agni?"

"It's the Hindu God of Fire," Connor shrugged and smirked, "Most see it as feminine name in the Western part of the world, but I think it's the perfect name for you." Harry blushed deeply, but thanked the smirking brunet for the name, and Harry showed Connor his house.

"We'll h-have to sneak in," Harry told him, "Dudley g-got, uh, got here bef-before me, m-meaning that, that th-they'll hit me for, for being late."

Connor slowly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, ignoring the little flinch that the ebony-haired boy gave to the touch, "That's fine, we're masters of stealth, we can do this!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the taller brunet, realising something, "You're v-very literate for, for a five-year old."

Connor grinned and quickly smirked, "As are you."

Rolling his eyes, Harry pointed to a prim and proper little house, before walking around the side of the building and into a little shed.

Connor raised an eyebrow, and Harry explained, "I-I don't, don't h-have anything worth t-taking from here, um, except for two, uh, two l-little rings from m-my… my mother. She's d-dead. My, uh, my dad too. I live with my u-uncle and, and a-aunt." He whispered the last parts, and Connor rubbed Harry's back soothingly… is this what it felt like to… to have a friend? If it is, then he could definitely get used to it!

The two boys, working together, pulled out a ladder and aligned it so that the top reached the attic window, as Harry explained that his aunt hid everything from his mother in a little box in the attic so that Harry couldn't reach it. Harry and Connor climbed up the ladder and silently landed on the attic floor. Harry pointed to a little red and black box and Connor nodded.

Harry whispered, almost impossible to be heard, "Th-this is it." Connor smiled softly and opened it for Harry, as the ebony-haired boy's hands were shaking too badly. The box opened to reveal two rings which almost seemed to be made of fire, and a little slip of paper. Connor grinned and took both of the rings, and he handed one to Harry, while the little ebony-haired boy took the sheet of paper.

"Here," Connor whispered. He then pointed to the one in his hand, "Can I keep this one?"

Harry nodded and the two boys placed it on their ring fingers on their left hands, too young and abused to know that such a place was where wedding rings were placed. A soft fiery glow emitted from the two boys. It surrounded them both and almost seemed to… to connect them, and they grinned at each other in awe. Silently, they snuck out of the attic before placing the ladder back in the shed.

"What was in the letter?" Connor curiously asked, and Harry shuffled from foot to foot.

"Well, uh, it- it's from my mother. She call- called me Harry, and s-said that, that she was called Lily Potter, and that my, uh, my dad was called J-James Potter," Harry stuttered, as he leaned on the wall, overwhelmed with the information that he actually had a name. "I-it just said th-that the, uh, the rings are m-mine."

Connor smiled, concerned for the little boy despite the fact that they had met about ten minutes ago. He ignored Harry's little flinch as he patted his shoulder in congratulations, "Well, Harry Potter, want to run away with me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, "B-but only if, if y-you're okay with i-it!"

It was about five in the afternoon by now, and Harry took Connor's hand as the two boys raced to the nearest bus stop, where the two friends boarded a bus to London. There, they found a little orphanage that went by the name of Wool's Orphanage, and they knocked on the door.

 **A/N: So, this is a short first chapter, but oh well.**

 **It's a very obscure reference but I gave Connor that name because for some reason or another he reminds me of the Connor from DEH (Dear Evan Hanson), my newest musical obsession. I change musicals every few weeks. Before DEH, it was Matilda, and before that, it was Prince of Egypt, even though it wasn't a Broadway Musical. And honestly, I ship Connor and Evan so much, it's probably unhealthy. If you're as much into musicals as I am and you've never heard it, please do! It's brilliant!**

 **Anyways, I don't know the pairing yet for this story. When I had the vision for this, I was going to pair Connor with Harry (Harry stutters and stumbles over his words like Evan does, I did that on purpose! ;D) but if any of you don't want Harry to end up with an OC, than please review and tell me who you want Harry to end up with, though Connor will still be Harry's first, best, and closest friend throughout this story.**

 **Also, I don't know if any of you remember but Wool's Orphanage was the orphanage that Tom Riddle/Voldemort went to. I felt like that would get Dumbledore to worry like an idiot. He is going to be manipulative, though he** _ **believes**_ **that what he is doing is for the best, even if it** _ **really**_ **isn't.**

 **I don't know if I'll make Voldemort the 'good' guy, or if it's just Harry, Connor, and their true friends against both sides of the war. I don't know which one to choose, I feel like the first choice would work better for this story, but I've done that for a lot of my other stories, and don't want to be repetitive, so please tell me what you think via reviews. Thanks! :)**

 **Sorry that the author's note thingy is so long, I just had a lot to say.**

 **Oh, and enjoy!**


	2. Into the Future

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **(2085 words)**_

Connor had no idea how he had ended up in this situation.

He was just strolling threateningly down the street, daring any bullies to approach him while simultaneously avoiding his sister and family, when he saw a little boy with black, unruly hair, and something in him just screamed to do something to save him, and because he never ignored his instincts, since they knew better than him more often than not, he did just that.

And why did he offer the stranger to run away with him? He hardly ever opens up to his actual family, and he had never had a friend, so how was he perfectly content with running away with a stranger?! He was stumped! And the pair of eyes on that little thing's head could keep him occupied for days, just staring at them. How did such a fragile little thing have such… such _powerful_ eyes? And with how the little thing was fragile for a reason: he went through the same thing that Conner did! They… they were the same. Maybe that was why…?

And with the pair of rings! That feeling of… of having someone understand you was so… just so overwhelming and incredible, he never thought that he could ever experience such a thing with someone else, and with the look of awe on Harry's face told him that said little boy felt exactly the same!

Now, they were both shoved into a little room in the orphanage, the other kids not wanting to room with a stranger, so it made sense to room them two together.

Harry was freaking out, though, and Connor had no idea what to do, he never had to… to _comfort_ someone in his day to day life, but then he realised that Harry stumbling into his life was changing things, so many things, and now he didn't even live with his family anymore! That was a definite plus!

Connor was glad he was so good at hiding his emotions, as he tried to act supportive and positive for Harry, while he was the most negative person he himself knew.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Hey, at least they let us sleep in the same room," Connor smiled at Harry, who was freaking out and wondering if he should be regretting his decision. Connor had pulled the little boy onto the brunet's bed and rubbed deep soothing circles on the ebony-haired boy's back, careful not to aggravate the wounds that he _knew_ were there, while whispering words of comfort into his ear while trying not to just scream, _'I'm freaking out too, Harry!'_ as he knew that saying such a thing would probably make the whole thing worse.

After calming down a few minutes later, Harry nodded and took a deep breath, "A-at least…"

"Yes, Harry?" Connor whispered, happy that Harry was at least trying to speak. Harry smiled a bit at the use of his actual name, and pulled back and looked up to meet Connor's gaze.

After taking a deep breath, Harry replied, "At l-least we- we're t-together, right?"

Connor stopped short for a moment, realising that, yes, he wasn't alone anymore. He smiled – though it was more of a cheesy grin – and nodded at the little boy, who sighed silently with relief that he hadn't weirded out Connor with that reply.

The two boys fell asleep like that, Connor's arms around little Harry in an almost possessive sense, and they were still in that position when they woke up at six in the morning, a few minutes before everyone else. Connor hardly ever apologises for things he does, and Harry hardly ever speaks in the first place since he was hit hard when he spoke up at all, so it was a rather awkward affair of apologies from Harry and reassurances from Connor.

They then quickly dressed and got to work… well, Harry got to work and Connor lounged around while keeping Harry company.

Although Harry hated slaving away for others with hardly anything in return, cleaning was something he was used to, and he loved to cook, he just didn't like the fact that he never got to eat it. Well, they still didn't get to eat hardly anything, but it was still better than at the Dursleys. It was nice to be somewhere different, with different people, while still being able to do things that he was used to, and now he had company as well! It was actually pretty fun (he never thought he'd be saying something anywhere near that whilst doing the cleaning, but it's true), as he found out that day, and that week, and that month, and that year, and the following years as well.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Happy birthday, Connor!"

Connor grinned at the now ten-year old little ebony-haired boy as the two laid on the grass in the park near the little orphanage in mid-April. It was hidden behind what seemed to be a forest in the park, but there was a clearing behind it where the two friends hid from the matrons when they did something wrong. For example, when they accidentally make things happen inexplicably, or when the other orphans make up stories so that the two friends would get a… 'punishment'. It's not the best, but miles better than the Dursleys and the Murphys.

It was his eleventh birthday, and Connor was surprised when Harry woke up that morning and told him that he felt something significant would take place that day.

The brunet merely raised an eyebrow. He was never one for physic beliefs, but then again, he did always trust his instincts; if he didn't he would have never become friends with Harry. The little ebony-haired boy explained that sometimes he had certain feelings, that felt like his instincts but much stronger and more believable, in a way. And it had never been wrong before.

Harry admitted that he felt that very same feeling the day that he and Connor met, and Connor, having never in his entire life heard Harry lie, nodded.

After being dragged by his ten-year old friend (he was certainly going to shove how he was older than Harry in the little boy's face, it was like tradition on Connor's birthday by now) to their spot in the park, Harry had congratulated Connor about his birthday.

"Mmhm, I guess I'll just always be older than you, huh, Agni?" Harry grinned at the nickname, and nodded rapidly with mock annoyance. Harry had admitted to not minding being younger, but he still pretended, if only for Connor's ego's sake.

The two spent the morning joking around, and at exactly nine in the morning, Harry jumped at the sound of a hoot behind the two. Connor laughed at Harry's surprise before turning to see a brown owl. Harry grinned and slowly approached the owl, Connor right next to him. After spending years and years at the park, the two boys became very knowledgeable on plants and animals, and their love for them grew as well.

They were surprised to see a rolled-up letter on the owl's leg. "Cool!" Connor whisper-shouted, not wanting to scare away the owl.

Harry rolled his eyes, and took the letter from the owl. He then handed it over to Connor. The brunet spent a few minutes reading the letter and the other letters within it while Harry conversed with the owl, pretending that it could actually talk back.

Connor made an unusual sound of shock, and Harry raced over to him to see if he was alright, "Connor?! Are- are you alright?!"

"Uh," he couldn't say anything.

"Connor?"

"I-it can't be for, for me? It c-can't," the brunet stuttered before shoving the letter in Harry's direction, who took it from him. Wait… stutter? Connor hardly ever stutters. Worried now, for his friend, Harry read through the letter and by the time he finished it, his jaw was propped open, "See!"

"I… I guess, you _could_ be this Caelum Black, and a wizard," Harry mumbled, and Connor's eyebrows raised all the way up.

"What?! I- how?! That's not my name, and my surname's Murphy, from my family," Connor replied.

"M-maybe, they adopted you? And they, they misread your name, o-or something?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Remind me to never doubt your weird physic abilities ever again." That made Harry burst into a spout of giggles, and Connor joined in soon after, happy to see his first and only friend so happy. The phase of laughter soon dispersed and left a fake cover of happiness in its place, the seriousness of this letter burning brightly. "I.. I guess, even if I'm not whoever this Caelum Black is, I should go to this school anyway?" Harry nodded along to his words, "You would go too, maybe our weird abilities were actually magic this whole time!"

"B-but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always, always told me that m-magic didn't exist, and that, that I was just a freak, a mistake the uni-universe made by accident," Harry told Connor, not realising that the brunet was honestly considering showing up unannounced at the Dursleys with a couple of shotguns… or maybe he could even use his magic. "Why don't I have a letter?"

Connor snorted.

" _Pretty_ sure that all of that's because you're younger than me," the usually mature brunet then proceeded to stick his tongue out and laugh as Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the letter said that we have to send a reply."

"You, you mean _you_ have to, uh, to send a reply," Harry sighed, "Sure, uh, just magic up some paper."

Connor shrugged.

A few seconds later, a sheet of paper appeared.

"That enough for you?" Harry smirked, and Connor smirked right back at him.

"Yup." Harry thought for a moment about how much a pen would be useful right about now, and one appeared right on top of the sheet of paper. "Show off."

"Th-thank you," Harry grinned, and Connor wrote on the sheet of paper with the pen in scratchy handwriting. It was just as bad as Harry's, if possible, and it really shouldn't be, but turns out that it is, in fact, possible.

"Here," Connor handed the letter to Harry after finishing it.

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall,_

 _I accept and will be at Hogwarts at the appointed time. Could someone be sent to inform  
me of everything, I didn't know that magic even existed until I read this letter. If so, I thank  
you, and if not, thank you for informing me of magic's existence anyway, as it explains many  
parts of my childhood._

 _Sincerely,  
Caelum Murphy, or as you addressed me, Caelum Black_

"You're not, not going to tell them that you- your name's Connor?" Harry asked curiously after nodding acceptingly at the letter, "Very polite by, uh, by the way, I'll send it."

Connor nodded and shrugged, before explaining his reasoning to his friend, "I just thought that it would confuse them a ton if you addressed me as Connor, and everyone else wouldn't know who you're talking to."

"Ohhh," Harry nodded in understanding, "So you're just, just trying to embarrass me?"

Connor sighed with a smirk, "You know me so well, Agni!"

"You're going to embarrass yourself when, when you address me as that in, uh, in public. You- you know that, right?" Harry spoke absentmindedly as he tied the letter to the owl's leg, "Bye, owl!"

Rolling his eyes, Connor huffed a laugh, "Only you would say goodbye to an owl, Harry."

"I've said it be-before and I'll say it again: Thanks Connor, you're too nice to me, ho-honestly," Harry grinned as Connor sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a complement."

"That's 'cause it _was_ a compliment, I would nev- never lie!" and Harry engulfed Connor in a big hug, "Thanks for being my friend!"

Connor patted Harry's back, both of them no longer uncomfortable with touching the other, and he smiled, "Thank _you_ for being _my_ friend." The two separated, but not without one last comforting squeeze from Harry.

They watched the owl fly off into the distance before resuming their day celebrating Connor's birthday by staying far away from the orphanage, since it was rather judgemental, they found, but they had each other and that was enough. They were scared to think of what would happen to someone in there if they were categorised as 'different' like they were, but without a friend. They shivered at the thought.

 **A/N: And, of course, what Harry and Conner were so worried about was exactly what happened to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, poor thing.**

 **Anyways, that's right! I made Connor be Sirius Black's adopted son! I just thought that it would be cute if they were best friends like their dads, but if they** _ **do**_ **end up together, I can't wait to write Sirius' reaction to that!**

 **Okay, that's this chapter over and done with. I've already started on chapter number three, and I hope you all liked this chapter. I don't know if I went too fast or not, but oh well, there's not much to write anyway and I think that it's going all right.**

 **On a random tangent, I'm thinking of including Jared, Alana, and Zoe in the story somehow, but I'm not sure how yet. I'm sure you can all try and guess though!**

 **Also, I just invented Connor's birthday date, as it doesn't say anywhere online, so that's that. It's 15** **th** **April 1980, and Harry's birthday is 31** **st** **July 1980, so Connor is older than Harry by a few months.**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. Snape Dreads the Future

_**Chapter 3:**_ _ **(1830 words)**_

Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat deep in thought in her office, when a brown owl tapped on the window. She sighed with relief, that was the owl she had sent to deliver the Hogwarts letter to Sirius Black's adopted son, and she was wondering if perhaps he wasn't coming, she didn't even know where Dumbledore put him, or Harry too.

She wasn't sure if she was looking forward to seeing the two charming boys causing terror at the school that could rival the Marauders, or if she was dreading to deal with all of the pranks. Dumbledore always insisted that they grew up well, but that they had never met each other (What she didn't know was that the wards of the Dursley and Murphey households had disappeared around when the boys were three or four, but Dumbledore didn't care much. They were still alive, and that's all that mattered to him). They were very much spoiled according to him, and Minerva sighed once more, being reminded of James, who was also spoiled by his parents.

She opened the window and took the letter from the owl, which flew away afterwards. As she read through it, she gasped multiple times, before muttering, "Caelum Black didn't know about magic until today? I can't believe it."

She then called for Severus, knowing that he definitely dreaded the following seven years of his life, but she thought that he deserved to know this. She threw some floo powder into her fireplace and sounded, "Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts," before stepping into the fire.

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" he questioned from his desk chair, when he noticed the Transfiguration professor's presence in his office.

"Severus, it's Caelum Black's eleventh birthday today, and I received the reply just now," she explained, and he hid his confusion of why she was telling him this behind a mask of indifference and annoyance.

"And why, pray tell, did you come to inform me of this?"

"Because, Severus, he didn't even know that magic existed until he read his Hogwarts letter. I always thought that he knew about magic, but apparently not. I know that you despised Sirius, but this isn't him, it's his son, and the same goes for Harry, you know that," Minerva told him, and Severus let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"What is it you want me to do?" he asked.

"He asked for a professor to be sent to inform him of magic and Hogwarts, and I believe that you should be the one to do so," she told him of her plan, and prepared to wince at his explosion of protests, but he merely sighed once more.

"Very well, but if I shout a little bit, I really cannot be blamed. And what about Potter, do you think that he hasn't been informed of magic as well?" he replied, and she nodded at the question.

"Yes, but I might be wrong, so do you mind taking them both to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

He gaped at her, "But Potter's not even eleven, Minerva, he hasn't received his Hogwarts letter yet. Why should I take him along with Black, they'll be insufferable?"

"I thought it would be good for them to meet each other, their fathers were legends and the best of friends, even if Sirius ended up betraying the Potters," Minerva replied, and Severus could only nod at the formidable woman.

"Fine, if I must. What about Lupin's offspring?"

"You should take _all_ of the Marauder's children to Diagon Alley," the stern witch replied.

He sighed. "Very well. I see that I have no choice. However, I may only go tomorrow," he told her, and she nodded.

"That's fine, thank you Severus. Should we ask Albus where he lives so that you may go and collect them all?" she pondered out loud.

"He'd never tell us, you know that. We should just send them a letter and set up a place and time to meet," he solved, and she nodded in agreement. After the two had finished speaking, Minerva walked once more through the fireplace to her office and hoped that Severus wouldn't be harsh on the two boys when he realised that they weren't their fathers, though a part of her hoped that they were at least a little bit like them, almost a memory of them, since she hadn't seen either of them in almost a decade.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Harry, look!" Connor grinned at his best and only friend at approximately seven in the evening. "I got another letter, but I think that the owl likes you better than me!" he whined.

"Re-really?" Harry giggled, "Of course it- it does! I'm obviously the, uh, the best!"

Connor rolled his eyes at Harry, "Just get your butt over here, Agni!"

"Okay, okay, I'm here," Harry grinned and tugged the two letters off of the owl, before passing the one addressed to Caelum Black to Connor and reading his own.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. It is a school of magic and you should be receiving your letter on your eleventh  
birthday. There is also some history of yours that I shall be explaining once I see you. I shall be  
collecting you and three other students to take to Diagon Alley to purchase all of your supplies  
while answering any questions you may all have. Your father and the students' fathers were  
the best of friends here at Hogwarts, so that is why me and Professor Minerva McGonagall  
have decided to introduce the four of you to each other. If you agree to this, please be present  
at the Leaky Cauldron in London at 9:00AM tomorrow morning._

 _Sincerely,  
Severus Snape, Potions Professor of Hogwarts_

"Does yours say the same as mine?" Connor asked.

"If yours says that this, this Severus Snape will be collecting you and some other students since your fathers were best friends to get school supplies, then yes, mine is the same," Harry responded, and Connor nodded.

"Yup, mine's the same," Connor bit his lip in thought and Harry stroked the owl absentmindedly.

"It also tells me about the existence of magic, but they've already told you." Connor nodded in understanding. "Well, thank you for delivering this to us, owl. Do we need to send a reply?" Harry questioned, ignoring the muffled laughter of Connor, and listened to the owl hoot and stick a leg out. "Guess that answers that question."

"I still don't understand why you talk to animals, it's not like they're going to talk back," Connor shook his head and rolled his eyes at his frankly adorable friend.

Harry could only shrug, "I heard a snake speak once, so I thought that maybe other animals understand and only some can talk back? Anyways, what if this owl's magical?!" Harry grinned at the idea, and Connor laughed once more, before making some paper and two pens appear out of nowhere, and handed a sheet of paper and a pen to Harry. The two spent the following minutes writing replies.

 _Dear Potions Master, Severus Snape,_

 _That would be wonderful. Thank you for taking time out of your day to help me and these other  
students. I'll be there._

 _Sincerely,  
Caelum Murphy, or as you addressed me, Caelum Black_

Harry nodded with approval, and showed Connor his own letter.

 _Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

 _I never knew that magic existed, but it does explain many inexplicable occurrences of my childhood,  
so I will believe you. Thank you for informing me of this, and I will be there at the appointed time and  
place. Thank you._

 _Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter_

Connor nodded, "Very nice. And it sounds like you've never heard of magic before, so good job." Harry flushed, still not used to being complimented after all of these years. "Well, that's that. Going to tell your friend, Mr. Owl, to take these to Snape?"

Harry nodded and grinned at his best friend before turning to the owl and tying the two letters to its leg, "Here you go, owl. Thank you for working your wings off for us, it must be really difficult, but, of course, it's probably super easy for you, you're so good at it."

Connor apparently didn't muffle his howls of laughter as well as he thought as Harry kicked him in the leg, though it wasn't even strong enough to hurt, never mind bruise. "S-sorry! It's just hilarious watching you compliment random owls!"

Harry rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to the owl that was now a small brown speck in the sky. "Now, let's go back, it's almost dark."

"Sure, sure," Connor rolled his eyes and the two friends raced back to the orphanage, excited for the following day.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Severus?" Minerva went to visit the salty Potions Master at around nine in the evening, wanting to know if little Harry and Caelum had responded yet, "Have Harry and Caelum responded to your letters yet?"

"Yes, surprisingly quickly as well," he informed her. "They are both rather polite, though their handwriting could definitely do some work."

Minerva chuckled, "I agree with that, I've seen Caelum's handwriting. Is Harry's just as bad?"

"Very much so," Severus smirked. "I shiver in fear of marking their essays."

"I thought as much," she rolled her eyes, "Now, what have they written?"

"Just that they agree to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at nine tomorrow morning."

Minerva nodded, "Please don't judge them, Severus. They could have gone through something horrible, or they might not even be as spoiled as Albus told us they were."

"Are you doubting Dumbledore's word, Minerva?" he chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes, well," she sighed, "He lied about their knowing of magic, and they're very polite for spoiled arrogant boys, and he wont even tell us where they are. It can't be a safety problem as you swore a vow to protect Harry, and everyone knows that I'm loyal to Albus. Maybe he doesn't even know where they are!"

"You certainly put a lot of thought into this," he sighed in resignation, "Very well, I'll do my best to reserve judgement."

She nodded, "Thank you, Severus."

The two separated, with Minerva heading to her chambers to sleep, and Severus heading to his potions lab, deep in thought, wondering how the two children of his school rivals might act. A part of him wanted to make their lives miserable, to show them how their fathers made him feel, but then he admitted that Minerva was right and that they were likely to not be like their fathers. They weren't raised by the two, so how could they be like them? It was a foolish notion. He nodded in the choice to not judge them until he had met them. It was the right thing to do, anyway.

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that's a wrap.**

 **I just thought I'd show you some of the teachers and their points of view. I don't know if I should make it so that on that fateful Hallowe'en night, James Potter was just stunned and he's actually alive right now, since I want to see his reaction to Harry and Connor's relationship. Actually, I still don't know if I'm doing that, but I want to, and that will probably mean that I'll end up doing that. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Also, I made Moony have kids too. Didn't want him to feel left out! Although I'm usually all for Sirius/Remus, it won't work for this story, at least not for the backstory. So, I'm thinking that when Sirius found out that his best friend's wife was pregnant, Sirius adopted a child from the Murphy household a few days before Harry's birth, when Connor (or Caelum) was three or four months old.**

 **Remus could have fallen in love with a woman from… say, the Longbottom line. I don't know. Let's imagine that Frank Longbottom had a sister and she and Remus fell in love and had children. Then, she finds out about him being a werewolf, and she left Remus and took the children with her. He and Sirius are totally going to be together by the end if I have any say in it... and I'm** _ **pretty**_ **sure I do, since I'm kind of the person who writes these stories.**

 **I think that's a good enough backstory. Please review if you're alright with it, or if you want James to still be alive or not, since I want to know what you all want to read.**

 **That's all I want to say really, so, uh, thanks for reading! And sorry about the massive author's note. Whoops…**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
